1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition for sealing and a semiconductor apparatus covered with the resin composition, and more particularly to a resin composition for sealing which is capable of protecting a semiconductor or the like from various external environmental conditions such as rain, ultraviolet rays, dust and moisture, and to a semiconductor apparatus covered with the resin composition.
2. Related Background Art
In order to overcome the energy crisis which will occur due to a future lack of ability to supply energy because of rapid increase in energy demand or global environmental disruption due to warming caused by the greenhouse effect and an increase in carbon dioxide, an energy supply source which is benign to the environment has been desired.
In particular, solar cells, which are a clean and safe energy source capable of continuously supplying energy for a long time, provide the greatest expectation to meet the foregoing desire.
Solar cells comprise energy generating elements utilizing the photovoltaic effect of semiconductors. In a general way, the following various photovoltaic elements are well-known.